


lunar

by fated



Series: agent ressler [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated/pseuds/fated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gina and ressler in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lunar

**Author's Note:**

> because ressler is my lil hurt puppy  
> forgive me if this is ooc! i really don't know what this is tbh, but i had fun writing it. hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (i don't own the blacklist, or any of its characters.)

she’s putting on her shoes when he gets home. they’re distinctly her _cover_ shoes – the ones that mean she’s going somewhere of importance, somewhere dangerous. somewhere where she’s an _asset_ , in every sense of the term.

“i’m home,” he says hesitantly. “you going somewhere?”

“i’m late, don,” is all she says, flitting from his bedroom to the ensuite. “how was your day?” she calls.

he pours himself a drink, raising an eyebrow and sighing. he sits down, taking a long sip and considering the question. it was rough. it was tiring. there are bruises on him that weren't there yesterday, just like tomorrow there'll be bruises that aren't there now. it was like any other day. “it was fine,” he responds after a beat, realizing he still hasn't answered. she emerges, looking stunning. he attempts a little half-smile, looking her up and down. “looks like yours is just beginning.” she turns around, gesturing to her back, and he zips her up silently. she’s smoking a cigarette. he can’t damn well stand it when she does that in his house, but he figures hearing it for the millionth time won’t change anything if it hasn't already.

 _“‘fine,’”_ she repeats, rolling her eyes. “honestly, i’ll never understand you feds,” she says, sipping on his drink from right out of his hand. “there’s a strange brokenness and fragility in you people that i feel like most of you can’t see," she says. "it’s sad that you have to hear this from me, of all people.” he wonders how she says these things so casually, like she's discussing the weather, like she's ordering her coffee someplace where no one knows her, smiling as she does it instinctively.

he can’t do this today. “gina, do you ever think about what _you_ do?”

“i try not to,” she says, so unbothered. “that’s why i just said it’s sad you’re hearing this from me.” she shakes her head. “can you really not see it?” she throws down her cigarette and crushes it with her heel. “it’s disgusting.”

“all right, stop,” he says. “are we really going to say goodbye like this?”

“save me your – your _don’t-go-to-bed-angry_ bullshit,” she spits. “it’s selfish.” her words sting. he doesn't say anything, but he feels like he's just been slapped. “it’s okay,” she mumbles. he's not sure if it’s directed at him or herself. “it’s fine. i’m going.” she leans down and kisses his cheek, holding his chin briefly in her soft, warm hand. this makes him angrier than anything else. how dare she touch him like he matters to her. like she cares about making this goodbye painless.

“don’t fucking do this tonight,” he says, standing up finally. “i’ll – i’ll make you pay and you know i will.” he realizes how ridiculous it sounds only after he's said it, his hands curled into childish fists at his sides.

she laughs in a quick burst. it’s beautiful and cruel. “how? you gonna go tommy markin on me?” she shakes her head again. “go ahead, don. that’s fine. try. but you can’t threaten me into staying.”

“you think i want you to stay?” he's the one laughing this time. “you think this is about how i _feel_ right now? about _you_?” he takes a step closer. “you're out there breaking the _law_ , you hurt so many people, you’ve _committed_ _murder_ , and you really expect me to just look the fucking other way? i’m a federal agent, for christ’s sake.” he takes a drink, too fast, and slams the cup down with a violence that is somehow unfamiliar to him. “you keep putting me in these awkward positions, no, you make me _complicit_ , and i can’t do that anymore.”

“okay, don,” she says absently, flipping one of her many phones open. “i’m going now. i need to meet my contact in five.”

he grabs her arm, a strange fear tearing through his bloodstream so fast it stings. “if you walk out that door it’s going to be in cuffs with my gun on your back, and i’m not fucking lying.” he can’t lose her.

she sighs, so unaffected. “so what are my options here? stay here and argue with you or go to prison for the rest of my life and then some? we both know that's not happening. and i don’t see how either outcome makes any of us happy.” he's silent. “give it up, _agent ressler_ ,” she mocks, “you’re weak. you wouldn’t – you won’t.”

on a better day, he would look her right in the eye and tell her how wrong she was. on a better day, he would kiss her insolent mouth, take her to bed with him, let her poisonous words fill him. or slap the smirk right off her. or listen as she cancelled on her people, voice composed, and cry on her lap. this is not a better day. he can’t look her in the eyes.

“go on, then, go,” he says, turning around, hands raised like she’s arresting him. she is.

“no handcuffs? gonna give up, just like tha–”

“i said _fucking go_ before i change my mind,” he snaps. he swallows hard. his voice almost breaks; he feels it. she probably does too.

he feels a hand pulling at his  shoulder wordlessly, spinning him around. she crushes her mouth to his, her hands caressing his back, his hair. she pulls back. “i love you, don,” she says slowly, like she’s making sure he understands. she’s never said that before.

she turns around, fixing her gun to the small of her back. before he has the time to say anything back, the door is shutting on him and his empty glass.

\--

laying alone, he wonders who’s the sun and who’s the moon of the two of them – he lives by day and she by night, but it’s so clearly her who makes him shine. he doesn't think he does that to her. or could. but they eclipse with a force so strong people avert their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of making this into a bit of a series, basically imagining reseller in various pairings/relationships. i'm willing to write pretty much any pairing as long as donald is involved in some capacity. tell me what you think!!
> 
> tumblr: tommymarkin


End file.
